


闪耀万千的时刻

by Faustiane



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	闪耀万千的时刻

公司社员进行新年聚餐，是一种秘而不宣却广为人知的文化。

涩谷区，夜十一点半。沿街满小酒馆全在营业中。空气充满烧烤和酱料的味道。本田菊拉开其中一家的门。里面热火朝天地聚了很多年轻人。很吵闹地聊着天。一位服务生与他背对背擦过，径自冲进了后厨。

显然，这里没人能从繁忙中抽空注意到他的存在。

好在，他还是看到了要找的那个人。本田菊往比较宽敞的八人席那里瞥了一眼，那个意气风发的新任宣传部部长坐在中间。今晚他脱去了外套，穿着简单的衬衫，削肩细腰，眉眼清秀。造型干练，稍显凌乱。正被同事哄闹着举起酒杯。

新官上任，总有人上赶着要巴结，再正常不过了。

“我记得您还是职员的时候就已经很优秀了，如今的工资，该有这个数字了吧。真是的，人又帅又被科长赏识，今天的生啤难得这么爽口，至少要再喝一杯吧。”

两个女同事在旁轻声“是啊是啊”的附和。温言耳语，像啤酒倒出的白色泡沫。但是令人莫名地生出几分刺耳。

“还好啦。”当事人不以为然地摆摆手，“如果你们继续努力工作的话，升迁大道出现在眼前是迟早的事。”当他眼睫微抬，看到了竖立在一旁的一抹阴影，惊得立刻放下手边的酒杯，装作什么也没发生过。

于是，本田菊就在王耀身边坐下了。动作利索。丝毫没有不请自来的尴尬。桌边一圈人也一愣。但还是有人很快反应过来，这是这个月反复出现的，A公司合作的对接负责人，本田部长。

“真是失礼了。今日出门的时候忘记带上名片。我是A公司的本田菊，谨贺新年。”幸好他以不喜言笑的面容闻名，所以周围一圈人对这段简单而干瘪的自我介绍也并不意外。

表示尊敬的欢迎声过后，就是约定俗成的敬酒时间。

本田果断偏头让过：“十分抱歉，今日开车，我不喝酒。”说着，往旁边瞟了一眼，眼神微寒。

“我不会像有些人一样，明明出门时答应好的事情转头就忘在脑后。何况刚刚升迁，像东京渣男一样端着啤酒说什么‘还好啦’那可不行。”

王耀被一口酒呛住，辛辣的疼痛直接窜入喉咙。再往身边看看，好么，那张五官清秀端正的脸已经阴沉得能拧出水一样。他明智地打算什么都不说。这事本来就是他理亏在先。

“如果没有其他事情的话，我还有一些工作上的问题急于与你们部长处理。失陪。”本田菊照旧还是黑着脸，甩出客套的说辞。把王耀也带走好像也只是顺手的事。可以说他是熟练的，甚至行云流水。

几个同事面面相觑，又急又懵地看向王耀：“诶？这就要走吗，第二轮要去很好的地方哦！”

王耀赔笑：“这个嘛……”

圆滑虽难缠，但偶尔也有踢到铁板的时候。

“如果不好好工作的话，是无法心安理得地走在晋升之路上的。那么请允许我们告辞——”

他们共同消失在众人的视线里。

这是旧年最后十分钟。

“等一下，我刚才喝的有点多，走慢一点啦。”

本田菊脚步一顿，与王耀的眼神短暂对接。后者马上心虚地转移了视线，嘴里嘟囔：“又不是动物园里的老虎，为什么要用这么可怕的眼神看着我。”

“回家再说。先上车。”

“哦。”

看着黑发青年乖乖系好安全带，坐在车座上。本田菊移开目光，放下手刹。夜晚的暗色将一种烦躁而粗糙边缘的情绪包裹得很好。像他的神情一样，滴水不漏。车辆刚刚驶出繁华的街区，王耀看向车窗外，试探地问道。

“不去银座区逛逛吗？想要买新年礼物也可以哦。”

“没什么想要的。”

“怎么会呢，你不是喜欢索尼刚出的那台相机？”

“家里又不开艺术馆。有一台就够了。”

这死小孩。王耀尽量露出不那么狰狞的笑容。他想了想，这个时候还是转换话题比较好。

“听说你们公司今天开年终大会，没去参加吗，拖累了总结报告小心被科长臭骂一顿。”

“今天见过了耀桑的部下，感觉不怎么可靠的样子。您还是多操心一下自己吧。”

本田菊仍然头也不转地目视前方。他们正在穿过一条黑暗且漫长的隧道。

又来了。

像有一堵厚实的高墙挡在他们之间。

王耀无奈叹气。他们相识多年，从大学同学一起迈入社会。就连供职的会社也是互相合作的关系。到现在为止，他依然无法习惯这种动不动冷冰冰的相处模式。

每次本田生气或者情绪不对劲的时候都会把真实的自己严严实实地藏起来。而每次先谈起话题或者热络气氛的都是自己。王耀认为自己是个很重视沟通的人。虽然主动对他来说并不是难事，但是作为这样的一方太久了，也会累的啊。

他想起了年前为了签订一份文件奔前忙后一个月。不仅生活，工作也很累。

唉，总是陷入这种被动的境地。这种日子怎么过得下去嘛。

保持高速工作的引擎终于放慢了下来。

夜晚和车辆和行人不是很多。只是红灯。颜色鲜艳过于刺眼。

本田菊通过后视镜看到了坐在副驾的青年的侧颜。那张白皙的娃娃脸总是带着隐隐笑意，分不清楚其中真伪，就像他对一些关于情感的问题始终态度模糊。相识数年，他对自己称呼从未超过界限。连自己也不确定。似友胜友，也非恋爱。彼此都不知道自己在哪个领域。

他是个讨厌僵局的人。讨厌双方维持这份余裕。明明各自很会掌握时局，擅长各种社交聚会，进退得宜。王耀这副不以为意的样子，大概还在坚信自己能够继续逃避。逃避虽然无用但也并不可耻。鲁莽冒险也不会比现状坏到哪里去。至少现在为止，他们还没有从对方中得到什么。

本田菊烦躁地拍了一下方向盘。他也不知道向来平稳的心情是怎么了。好像一下子滋生出无数细小的念头。街口的路灯，那份光芒是指引希望还是在玩弄人心也未可知。他的脑海里忽然冒出“如果做不到恢复原状，就把一切彻底忘掉”这样逻辑不明的觉悟。

于是，他决定卸去几分僵硬的口气。试试这样能不能打破这个局面。

“您觉得我是在生气？”

“那当然了，没有生气那为什么摆出一副这么可怕的表情。”

王耀疑惑地歪头思考。眨眨眼睛，没有什么比那双琥珀色的眼瞳更纯粹的了。尤其黑暗中，无时无刻在叙说着，“幸せを期待している”，这样的一双眼睛。

他的确是想生气的。比起耀桑今日早晨出门时答应好好的“绝对不会因为喝酒而晚归”却被抓了个现行，还是独自经历着社会罪恶之火的熏陶却一脸坦然，清清白白的姿态更值得令人生气。更何况，面对怎样的一双眼睛他又怎么生的气来嘛。可是这样的表现会不会太无趣呢。

本田菊将车停在路边。留下一句“好好在车里等着”。突如其来的行为把王耀吓了一跳。车门和车窗都锁住了。他眼睁睁地看见本田菊走进一家24/7的便利店里，停在柜台边，像是认真挑选什么东西。

“这个时候要去便利店买什么呢？”

……

“单身，年轻男性的话，啊——？是那个东西吗？”

王耀这才感觉到大祸临头，赶紧扶正了酒后滚烫的身体。坐在车座上拼命思考。

的确说来，很多生气的情人好像都会选择一种不可描述的运动方式倾情发泄。无论怎么想，刚才本田的表情都是在生气的。

王耀在心中高声喊叫——可是本田看起来不是那种人啊。他比其他人都要认真，沉稳，优秀的办事能力弥补了唯一不足的不善言辞。但是，还是说，他其实也会想做那些事的，只是说不出口罢了。当然，他也是个普通男子，肯定会在新年的时候想要妄想已久的奖励放纵一下。要是不想做这些事才是严重的问题吧。这两种看似矛盾的想法一起纠缠在了王耀的脑海里。

总之！他立刻掏出手机删掉过往的花花草草的联系方式，删得一丝证据也没有。

还没等王耀纠结完所有本田的意图的可能性，对方已经从便利店里出来了。

王耀拒绝看向车窗外的身影。拒绝听见越来越近的脚步声。耳朵红得像不小心被蒸汽撩到，闭紧眼睛默默祈祷：拜托你买少一点，做多了会死的。

车门还是被打开了。

“就算再生气也不能作为做那个的借口吧！好歹给我一个理由或者解释，让我知道你在想什么啊！”

王耀一口气朝着本田菊吼完，觉得负担卸去后轻松多了。于是，睁开眼睛一看。

他看见本田菊手中端着一个纸杯。纸杯里盛着闻起来很鲜美的昆布汤。几串插着竹签的鱼丸，透明又富有嚼劲的魔芋结，白白嫩嫩的御赏豆腐。

王耀哑口无言地接过纸杯，奇异地想起同事的评价“本田部长说不定意外的是个温柔的人”。脸耳红了个通透。

本田菊发动引擎之前，少见主动拉近两个人的距离。这个距离能让他在一片琥珀色中看见自己清晰的倒影。

“耀桑以为，我要做什么？”

那双眼睫细细密密地扑扇着，像个正在期待恶作剧应验的孩子。

王耀愤愤地红着脸咬下一口鱼丸。该死的，太近了啦。他躲闪着那双微微发亮的目光。

“比如保证一些，不许再喝到这么晚……什么的。”

“您的脸很红哦。”

“酒、酒后嘛，不要想其他乱七八糟的事情。”

“所以，我猜这个时候吃点热乎乎的会舒服一点。”本田菊转动车钥匙开始打火。黑润的眼睛难得弯起了尾梢，带着些许得意又轻快的微笑，在食物的香气里氤氲着温暖。

“看来是猜对了吗？”

“少嚣张哦。”

大概驶过两个盯的距离。车内相当安静。偶尔响起竹签擦到纸杯的声音。

本田菊注视着前方。尽职地扮演好司机的角色。而王耀低着头，望着双手捧着的杯中沉浮的丸物，像在思考什么。

不久后，他似乎想明白了自己要说什么。

“如果是本田桑的话，做那种事，也是可以的。”

猛地，轮胎咬紧地面。发出嘎吱——一声。

汽车堪堪在停车线后几厘米停下。

本田菊松开握紧方向盘的手，这才注意到原来用力太过，连指尖都麻木了。如果他能提前一秒领会这份静谧背后的意义的话。就不会这样惊慌失措了。

“您刚才，说了什么？”

他端详着王耀因为逃避而转过去的侧颜，小心地确认。眼神中丝缕的不安也妥帖地藏起来。

王耀也是，手指握在掌心中，松紧数次。

当他觉得还是不说为好时，可惜为时已晚，这句话已经说出口了。又不能假装什么也没发生过的样子。他大概是耳尖滚烫地试图开口。这次像是狠狠地甩下心中的重担。果决，迅速，而坚定。表情上依然摆出不以为意的模样。

“如果连这一小步都不敢跨出，就不是我中意的本田了。”

也许他并不知道这份伪装下的慌乱，和另一位温和外表下的如出一辙。

“怎么样，敢不敢？”王耀紧盯对方。带着狡黠的笑意。声音微沉，像是有什么柔滑的东西挤压着他的舌根。音量不高，却清晰而缓慢地震动到了心底。

敢不敢。

这份信念，即便无法看见，也能残留在心间挥之不去。

凡是商业手段也同恋爱一样须先学会玩弄人心。这一问，赌的是对方的信心是否他想的一样充足。本田菊不是天子骄子的类型，但也绝非平庸。他也许自己都不知道，没有人比他更深明牵一发而动全身的道理。他会选择千百种思虑后最佳的一个方案。凡是出手定会势在必得。卓尔不群高超的行动力从笼络人心的凡俗手段剥离而出。这也是他年纪轻轻就任高职的原因。

凭他今日黑着脸来酒馆就已经足够让王耀下了这个天大的注。

「毕竟，如果赌赢了的话，以后就会有人天天来接自己回家了。」

本田菊盯着那张与昨日相同，又有些陌生的侧颜。

这样狂妄又高傲的目光，让他产生了一种疯狂的“这才是耀君”的想法。明明自己的脸也红的不行，偏偏这份气魄与胆识使他的人格魅力在黑暗中熠熠生辉。那样耀眼的人竟然会赏识微不足道的自己。

真不愧是自己中意的人。

他叹了口气：“真是惨败啊。”自会社以来从未经历过一败涂地。但偏偏不觉得有什么失败的苦闷。他从后视镜中看到了自己的面容，依旧干净体面。温润的目光，融化着饴糖的甜味。

“不愧是您。”

本田菊衔起笑容，两个梨涡很安静的漾出来。

他将手掌放在了温暖的黑色的发顶，轻轻揉一揉，感受着发丝的柔软和那份热度。反正是梦，顺手将从前不敢做的事情索性做了。

“很快就能到家了。再坚持一下，耀君。”

当轮胎激烈地咬着地面发出刺耳的刹车声，在一座独栋前停下。迷人而纠缠的亲吻声响了起来。

家门钥匙以一种被人强硬扭曲的姿态扭转着锁芯。大门因此轰然一声打开。数以不计的家具迎来室外吹来的强风。不少被掀翻在地上。可惜无人理睬。两位业主一路从门口吻入卧室。唇舌的纠缠远比他们想象的都要激烈得多。温和的假象一旦撕开，积蓄的越久，反弹得越强。强到无法让人清醒。只好自暴自弃，放任自己沉迷其中。

王耀终于想起自己的疑问。好不容易挣开，红肿着嘴唇问：“一般…不都是从ハグ先开始吗？”

正好新年的烟花从远处的江岸边传来。绚烂的光影烘托着室内的幽暗。

“我和耀桑的话，起点是キス。”

单薄的通勤衬衫无声落下。嫩粉色的乳尖因寒凉而挺立着。很快被热切的吻替代了空气的存在。

每当这个时候王耀都希望自己只是个人偶，这样就可以方便任意摆布了。

本田菊比以往任何一位访客进入得更深。双手从拥抱的姿态滑落到紧握年轻男人的细腰。这样方便他低下头尽情地享受对方的气息。

“唔……”王耀难耐地挣扎。

本田让他靠在自己身上，低头将明显动情不已的“好き…”送进对方的耳内。嗓音清悦稍哑。“我也知道您的答案，所以不必告诉我。”

以往从未在任何场合袒露过的心声却在捅破的那一刻彼此都心知肚明。

真是奇怪的两个人。

明明寒冬正深，王耀却觉得热的要命。某个难以启齿的地方因为亲密的连接而湿亮一片。

显然这样温情的话语在猛烈的进攻中并没能让他好过多少。

“これを見て…”本田菊又追加了一根手指，伸进深处好像要把这份紧致活活搅松。然后就这样抽出来。湿漉漉地展示它的成就。“耀桑の……”

王耀低泣着转过头：“拿开。色情狂。”

好像硬得不像话的那个家伙不是他一样。

本田菊把手指舔干净，从表情上看没什么愉悦的样子。也有可能是愉悦过头了。漆黑的双眸隐藏疯狂的凝视，忽然形成没由来一阵安静。

“今までありがとう。”

“诶？啥……”

巨大的物体贯穿狭小的入口，将多余的液体挤压了出来。偏偏酒精的作用让它蠕动着想要更多。它的主人惊喘着。颤抖地接受来自全身上下的吻。在一片湿热和酥麻中应接不暇。

“呜…停下…，我不能再……”

王耀沾满泪痕的脸颊边上传来炙热的呼吸。

“总之，交给我就好。”

他盯着身上人的侧颜有些愣神。也许是那份气息太容易使人分心。可是现在的菊比任何一个回忆中的都要真实，坦诚。随着这个男人用来隐藏的高墙连同今日的争执一起化为齑粉。他的眼神里，神情里，都是温柔。仿佛连一片羽毛落下都会惊扰了这份清静。

汗湿的刘海垂落。随意搭在王耀的额头。

他感到……

这样的感觉真好。像是在寒冬的深夜找到了家的方向。像一双来自异域的手，牢牢地握紧在一起。让人忍不住睁开双眸，用力地拥抱温柔的降临。

对此，他有了一种强烈的负责任的冲动。

“如果以后都像这样好好地说出喜欢的话，是有奖励的。”

本田菊动作一顿。拧起双眉：“奖励啊……”仿佛真的开始思考起来。抬头看见王耀单手支在枕头上，正期待着他的回应。轻微的酒味和洗发水的气息微微混合。闻起来像耀君一样华贵、骄傲、热烈。

“如果知道有这种机制的话，早就能好好工作了。”本田菊的声音听起来认真。隐隐透露着会社职员的狂热。

“原来耀桑是向往员工福利，才会在日本吧。”

“喂等等等！”

之后的一切对王耀来说都一片模糊。只记得本田菊从大学时代每一笔应得的奖励开始追讨。那副认真到斤斤计较甚至小气的地步，一直算到今年的年终大奖。无情地在他的求饶声中一次又一次撞击敏感点。逼他说出甬道一点一点被撑开的真实感受。

那可实在是，太多、太多了。

END


End file.
